creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Soda Jerk
Welcome BOYS AND GIRLS, to the TWENTY-SEVENTH ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE heh-heh. I was just watching SLAYERS on KILL OF FORTUNE on my BIG-SCREAM T.V. ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Our FIRST FABLE OF FRIGHT, is a NASTY LITTLE NUGGET, about a crook who stops by a soda fountain, called... A thief wandered into an ice cream parlor in Wichita Falls, Texas, in the April of 1945 one morning. He passed a few children running out the door and sat up, at the counter. A blonde-haired soda jerk turned around at the other side of the counter, looking at the thief. "Good morning, sir, what will it be?" the soda jerk asked the crook. The thief put his bag on the counter and replied, "good morning, uh, just a root beer float please sir". "Yes mister, coming right up!" the soda jerk smiled and turned around. Moments later, he turned back and handed him a root beer float. "That will be a dime please mister!" he said. The crook reached into his sack, pulled one out and gave it to the soda jerk. "Thank y'all" the thief said, sipping the drink. Five minutes later, the crook left the ice cream parlor, heading down the block into a department store. There was nobody around, except the female clerk behind the counter. "Hey, ma'am, give me that large diamond in there!!" he told her, pulling a gun from his sack. The female clerk screamed and handed the white diamond ring over to him. He put it in his sack of money, along with the gun and fled immediately. The crook rushed back into the ice cream parlor. When he gazed around, he found that it was mysteriously empty, except for the blonde-haired soda jerk. "Excuse me sir, where are ther other children and people at?" the crook asked the soda jerk. "I am closed for the day sir!" he answered. "Closed?! When it is still daytime out?" the thief yelled. "Yes sir, please leave now!" the soda jerk replied, raising his voice a little bit. The thief yanked his gun out of the bag, aiming it at the soda jerk. "Ah, I see you're going to make a tasty root beer float sir!" the soda jerk said and suddenly leaped over the counter. The crook noticed purplish-fangs broke through the soda jerk's gums. His ears became pointed, and his fingernails changed to purplish-claws, long and razor-sharp. The blonde soda jerk grew a soul-patch on his chin of a purple-color, his skin turned milk-white and pale and his eyes turned yellow. The crook screamed at the vampire in the yellow, collared-shirt, purple dress-pants and black loafers. The vampire was shot in its forehead by the thief, causing green-slime to ooze out of the wound. The creature removed and dropped its white, paper-soda jerk-hat. The vampire grew a little purplish-mustache and scratched at it with some of its claws, then clutched onto the crook's arms. The monster hissed and sunk its fangs into the crook's forehead, causing the man to turn pale-white, as he screamed over and over. The crook was murdered and the vampire threw his corpse over the railing by a window, scraping the railing with its clawed-hand. Fifteen minutes later, the vampire sat beside the body of the crook at a table. The crook's dead body had a metal tap valve sticking out of its neck. The crook turned it off, pulling a root beer float out from under it and began drinking. Ha-Ha, that was quite A PAIN IN THE NECK for the thief, wasn't it Kiddies? The crook did end up getting into a BIT OF TROUBLE with the soda jerk too heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!